


Do You Believe A Man Can Fly

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> At first I had a bit of trouble with this one. How to fit the boys into a fantasy world that was usually cartoonish but I stumbled across the base photograph and the rest is history. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe A Man Can Fly

**Author's Note:**

>  I don't usually start posting until my bingo is done but I'm depressed and need something fun and fairy like. *grin* 

_  
**Smallville Artwork: Clex, Fairytales / Folklore**   
_   
**Title:**  Do You Believe A Man Can Fly   
  
**Artist:**  [](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ctbn60**](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/)     
 **Pairings/characters:** Clex Clark/Lex   
 **Rating:**  G   
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Prompts:** Fairytales / Folklore  
 **For:** Clex Bingo /  [](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/profile)[ **clexmas**](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/)    
 **Betas:**     [](http://phoenixnz.livejournal.com/profile)[ **phoenixnz**](http://phoenixnz.livejournal.com/)  Thank you my dear for being the initial audience and your suggestions.  
 **Short Summary:**  At first I had a bit of trouble with this one. How to fit the boys into a fantasy world that was usually cartoonish but I stumbled across the base photograph and the rest is history. 

 **Artist Notes:** I don't usually start posting until my bingo is done but I'm depressed and need something fun and fairy like. *grin*   
  
 **Disclaimers:**  They do not belong to me. Only each other. 

 **Credits:** The base photograph was taken from the Disney series by Annie Leibovitz. No infringement is intended or implied. The caps used were done by me or they were promotional photographs by WB. Check my resource page for more credits.

Please click on the photo below for the link to the larger artwork.

  


  
  
[   
](http://i578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/clexpan.jpg)   
  
---


End file.
